Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
Gaming machines have utilized a variety of mechanisms to present various combinations of symbols, and to award prizes, money, or other awards associated with certain predefined winning combinations. Traditional slot machines, for example, utilize a plurality of reels (either mechanical, or simulated on a video display) and at least one payline, with certain combination of symbols landing on the payline constituting winning combinations for which awards are given to the player in accordance with a pay table. Video poker gaming machines offer an alternative wherein winning combinations correspond with traditional winning poker hands.
Players of gaming machines have been presented with a variety of interface methods for entering commands into the gaming machine. Typical interface components are buttons, touch screen panels, and the traditional lever. Modern gaming machines are moving away from the lever and focusing more on button, touch screen, and other interface technologies. The convenience of these offerings helps speed up the play of the games and causes much less exertion to the player.
Buttons on gaming machines have evolved over the years, most notably changing in shape and lighting. While many varieties, lighting types, and purposes exist today, the focus of the buttons has always been primarily to initiate commands. While the advent of the button panel has increased the rate of play and made it easier for the player to conduct the game, the buttons themselves have only provided input to the gaming machine from the player and had very little to do with information feed back. With the ability to change games within a cabinet and alter signage and other artistic elements to support the new game, configuration of button panels typically relies on the ability of a technician to change the button identifier such as changing an insert or replace the entire button. As gaming machines start offering more game selections to the player, the need for instant re-configuration of elements such as buttons becomes necessary.
To increase the entertainment value of a gaming terminal and to support the specific configurations unique games, a configurable button panel would offer the gaming machine manufacturer additional latitude to help dynamically support unique themes on multi-game terminals and provide variety to the player without the limitation of a static button arrangement.